


A Christmas Dance

by TheRedGlass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy, Jingle Bell Rock, Natasha is a little shit, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, short fic, sorry not sorry that this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bucky go to the mall and she surprises him with her knowledge of Christmas songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my followers to send me a ship and a Christmas song and I'd write a short fic for them. This one was Buckynat + Jingle Bell Rock.

“You know it?” Bucky sounds surprised.

Natasha quirks an eyebrow but otherwise her face remains impassive. “Everyone in the English speaking world knows that song.”

“You’re Russian.”

“Was Russian.”

“Okay but still.” Bucky manages to stop just short of walking into a giant inflatable snowman in the main hallway of the mall where they’ve come to pick up a few gifts for the holiday party that Pepper is organizing. He’d been staring at Natasha and trying to comprehend what he’d just witnessed: Natasha. Singing along. To a Christmas song. In public.

Natasha stops too, looking at him, bemused. “You okay there Barnes?”

“Yeah, sure. I just - you -”

“Believe it or not,” Natasha says with a small smile. “I too am capable of enjoying a holiday.”

But you never sing, he wants to say, but he’s afraid that if he calls attention to it she’ll stop and he won’t be able to hear the sound anymore. Her voice is lower than many would expect, with almost a soft rumble to it. It is not delicate, it is not angelic. It is perfect.

If he hadn’t been lost in the sensation of his chest swelling with an emotion he was having trouble naming, he might have noticed the little smirk creeping onto her face as she casually said, “You know, there’s choreography for it too.”

He somehow remembers how to speak, and he so wants to keep her like this, this quiet happy and content, that he says, “Teach me.”

Her smile grows and she pulls out her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“The song’s almost over.”

“Oh.” He fails to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

She shakes her head at him. “Honestly James, you act as though a mall sound system is equivalent to the Pentagon’s security system.” There’s the sound of static, and then suddenly “Jingle Bell Rock” is playing once again from the beginning. No one seems to notice, other than a couple people looking skyward and blinking in confusion and then shrugging and going about their business.

He laughs, shaking his head at her.

She grabs his hand and pulls him into the middle of the “Winter Wonderland” area. “It’s all about attitude,” she says, and she strikes a pose, inviting him to join her with her eyes.

He holds back for the moment, just wanting to watch.

Everything seems on the level at first, as she sashays forward to the beat of the beginning lyrics, her arms alternating across her front as she sways her hips to and fro with each step as she crosses one leg in front and then the other. It’s more sensual than he would have imagined, but he doesn’t pretend to be an expert on any of the new music or its choreography.

But then she has one arm up, and she’s swaying side to side and then grinding her hips in a circle and lowering herself partway to the floor before popping back up, throwing both arms up and grinding out another circle before lowering herself again, this time slapping the insides of her thighs before popping back up again.

He does not miss the smirk plastered across her face this time.

“Natalia!” He says, eyes going wide and looking around desperately for witnesses.

She laughs. “Come on James, pay attention.”

“That is NOT the choreography!”

“How would you know?” she asks cheekily, twirling in a circle with a sassy flourish, wiggling her eyebrows at him.


End file.
